The Chosen's Demise
by XxLORDSABERxX
Summary: Ash is betrayed, kicked out, and tries to kill himself. What will happen. Altoshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hello great fans, John Saber here after a while of not posting crap, just kidding. To be honest, I have had a rough few weeks. Failing Geometry, World History, and Spanish II NN. Baseball starting up again. Even my GF cheating on me behind my back. All that good stuff. Well here is a treat I didn't think I was going to do and it is the Prequel of Return of the Master. Read how Chris Saber came to be. How he reunited with Latias. Also how he met John. M rated for one main reason, suicidal attempts. Read on.

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY MAJOR COMPANY. JUST A TEEN WITH A DREAM AND FRIENDS I CAN TRUST.

We see Ash walking out of Pallet Town with only three pokeballs with him, no Pikachu, and he is completely alone. Abandoned by his friends and family, even Pikachu sided with them. The only pokemon he had left were Charizard, Gible, and Bayleaf.

Ash was walking through a forest thinking hard. -Why would they betray me like that, leave me to die. Then they call me an abomination. Maybe they are right.-

Arceus was watching this all happen to his Chosen One. He was mad at the people that did this to him even when gave them the respect they never deserved, but right now he was worried about Ash.

Ash made it to the end of the forest and walked up to a cliff. He knew this was here and came here for one reason. He took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff and fainted halfway because of how scared he was. Arceus was terrified by these actions until he sensed someone that was going to save him.

Out of nowhere, a red blur caught Ash and flew his unconscious body toward the east.

45 minutes later:

Ash woke up in a bed he didn't recognize. He got up and walked up to a window to see where he was at. The moment he looked he saw waterways and endless alleys; he knew he was in the water city of Altomare. He moved to the door and went to the hallways to hear voices coming from downstairs, so he went.

He made it to the living room and saw both Lorenzo and Bianca watching TV. "Can someone please tell me how I got here?"

Both of them got up and turned around to see Ash out of bed. "First off, why did you try to kill yourself? You are lucky Latias was there to save you. Also where are your friends?" Bianca asked

Ash thought hard on how to tell him, and then he decided to tell the truth. "Well for your last question, they are no longer with me for a good reason. Now the reason why I tried to kill myself is because no one cares about me."

Bianca walked up to Ash and slapped him. "That's not true. There are people who care about you."

Ash looked her straight in the eyes. "Tell me the people who give a fuck about me."

"Lorenzo, me, and mainly Latias. Why else would she save your life? To be honest, she more than cares about you. She loves you." Ash was shocked as Bianca continued. "Every day she waits at the dock to see if you would come to visit. Every night she would cry herself to sleep. Tell me again that no one cares. Just tell me!"

Ash could tell he messed up. He started running outside no matter what he heard. He kept on running not knowing where he is going and didn't care. He then closed his eyes but kept running. Until he felt like he went through a transparent wall. He opened his eyes and saw the secret garden in front of him. This was the last place he wanted to be at the time.

He was then tackled down by Latias who held him tight. {I missed you Ash.} Ash started struggling to get out, but not without Latias noticing. {What's wrong?}

"Why did I close my eyes? I wish I did die." Latias took this in and flew off. All Ash could hear now was crying. He felt horrible. -Why do I always mess up?-

Ash got up and followed the sounds of crying. He made his way and found Latias in flower patch, where too he sat. "Latias, I'm sorry. I pointed my anger in the wrong place, but I would understand if you were mad at me." Latias looked up at Ash. "I made a promise to you five years ago and didn't keep it. I left you here all alone without your brother." Ash then started crying. "I'm truly sorry." Ash got up and started running.

Latias started flying after hi. {Ash, I'm not mad at you. Please don't go.} Ash just kept going. Latias decided to take desperate measures. She flew up to get in front of Ash. Then kissed him. Ash stood there shocked. This felt like the same kiss from five years ago.

How was that for a first chapter? Also I did prove that Latias kissed Ash in the movie. If you can tell me what proof I found, you will get a shout out from yours truly. If you don't know, I will tell you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter Now to start this off with reviews. **

**Herr Mach - Der Azur Ritter: I know, but please let the story play out and you will see how Pikachu comes back and how Delia dies. (SPOILER) **

**Well now thats done. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

Ash stood there shocked. He finally knows who kissed him all those years ago. Latias flew back slowly. Ash's mind was running at the speed of light. He didn't know what to say. {Um, Ash. Are you ok?}. Ash looked towards Latias. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just shook up." He sat down in the grass still thinking. "My friends leave me to die. Most of my pokemon leave me and now I find out who kissed me 5 years ago."

Latias changed into her human form and sat next to Ash. (A/N: This is not the same form as the movie. Now she has a slimmer face and body. She wears a white blouse with a red stripe, blue jeans and red sneakers. She has long red hair with a blue bow. Also she learned how to talk in said form.) "Its ok Ash. I know you feel sad right now, but that should hold you back. My brother died and I didn't try to kill myself." Ash actually agreed with her, but they both didn't know that this would make a darker Ash.

"Your right. Thanks for the help." Ash lent over and kissed Latias on her cheek. Latias started freaking out in her head. "No... problem.. Ash." Ash decided he hates his name and quickly came up with the first one in his head. "Can you please call me Chris for now on." Latias nodded. "Ok Chris." Ash got up and helped her up. "You want to help me shop for new clothes." They both left.

**Short chapter. Next chapter we will see Ash's(Chris's) new style. Goodbye and see you next time.**


	3. Notice

**This is not a new chapter and I am sorry about it. Instead this is a little notification on my part. For one, I will not update The Chosen's return for awhile, which means it will be updated when the chosen's demise is finished. I will also partake in two more series that I call Dragon's Heart Series and New Image Series which I will start posting when I'm done prewriting them. Same goes for the Chosen series now. Also I would like one OC character that uses a dark aura, but uses it for good. I need name, place of origin, pokemon team (may have one low rated legendary like mespirit, moltres, keldeo, etc...) The pokemon moves the team knows, personality and outfit. Please try and make it as detailed as possible. The first person to send me a PM, ****_and only PM will be accepted_****, I will use said character.**

**Thank You,**

**John Saber**


End file.
